The present invention relates to power tools, and in particular to fluid operated power tools for elongating and relaxing threaded connectors.
The power tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such power tools is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,558. The power tool disclosed in this patent has tool means with two interreacting tool portions including a driving portion and a housing portion, and sleeve means including a first outer sleeve, a second inner sleeve connected by a thread with said outer sleeve, and a friction ring. The tool portions cooperate with the sleeves, so that the outer sleeve is turned and as a result the inner sleeve is moved axially and displaces a threaded connector engaged by the inner sleeve to elongate or to relax the threaded connector. The above described power tool can be further modified.